Kamfret Dare
by Fune Charlotte
Summary: Kejadian di atap adalah awal ari segalanya. Meskipun memalukan, akhirnya mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Berterimakasihlah pada trio idiot/bad summary/one-shot/super gaje


"Truth or Dare?"

"Kau sudah mengambil truth, sebaiknya sekarang dare."

"Baiklah, dare."

Kedua orang itu menyeringai. Oke, ini saatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<strong>

**Kamfret Dare © Fune Charlotte**

**Warning: **Typo(s), OOC, semi-fluffy, shounen ai, **super gaje**, abal, dll

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

**O****tanoshimini**

* * *

><p>Di ruangan gelap dengan sinar mencolok di sisi kiri, dua orang pemuda duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja yang menjadi pemisah. Akashi sibuk mengatur buah shogi di atas komadai (papan shogi). Si hijau Midorima hanya memandang ke luar jendela, tipikal anak—sok—cool.<p>

"Jadi, aku benar-benar yakin kau OOC saat tertidur, nanodayo." Midorima menyambung pembicaraan mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Jarang-jarang Akashi mau diajak larut dalam perbincangan yang tidak penting.

"Kau tidak tahu sampai kau melihatnya sendiri, Shintarou. Pelayanku berkata aku seperti pangeran."

Bolehkah Midorima muntah sekarang juga? Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual. "Ya, kau mungkin cocok menjadi sleeping beauty, Akashi."

"Terimakasih pujiannya." Sayangnya Akashi muda tersebut tidak menanggapi perkataan Midorima dengan serius. Ia menyeringai kecil. "Kau OOC saat kehilangan kacamatamu, Shintarou."

Midorima mendelik. Perkataan Akashi memang tepat mengenai sasaran. Pasalnya, iblis kecil itu pernah melihatnya. Mengingat Akashi yang mengulurkan kacamata sembari berkata 'ini-benda-yang-kau-cari-nona' pada sosoknya yang meraba-raba sekitar, Midorima benar-benar akan muntah kali ini.

"Aku berharap kau OOC di depan orang yang menyatakan cinta padamu, nanodayo. Salah tingkah misalnya?"

"Kau tahu itu mustahil terjadi, Shintarou. Aku menolak mereka dengan keren."

"Sok keren maksudmu?"

Akashi tidak menyahut. Ia meletakkan buah shogi terakhir dan mereka siap bermain. Ketika itulah ponsel Akashi bergetar. Ia meraihnya, menatap datar pada sebaris nama di layarnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"**Moshi-moshi, Akashi-kun?"**

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

**"Ano.. Bisakah kau pergi ke atap sekarang? Ada yang mau aku bicarakan."**

"Kau mengganggu, Tetsuya." Akashi mendelik pada Midorima yang menatap Komadai dengan serius. Pemuda itu tengah memikirkan strategi, pasti.

**"Baiklah, kalau begitu lain ka-"**

Ucapan Kuroko terputus. Akashi mendengar benda bergesekan dengan rebut. Detik kemudian terdengar aduhan kecil setelah suara benturan kecil mendahului.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya? Apa yang terjadi?"

**"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Etto.. Bisakah kau kemari sekarang juga? Maaf mengganggumu, tapi ini urusan hidup dan mati!"**

Sambungan diputus. Akashi terdiam dengan wajah menghadap layar ponesel. Hidup dan mati? Apa Kuroko terkena chuunibyou karena terlalu sering membaca novel?

"Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Aku mendapat panggilan ke atap. Pertandingannya disambung lain hari." Jawab Akashi sembari memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Ia membukan pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

. . .

Dua orang Akashi duduk di satu ruangan yang sama. Akashi dewasa duduk menyeruput kopi dengan koran mingguan di tangannya. Matanya sesekali menatap sosok darah dagingnya yang tengah berkutat dengan benda elektronik bernama laptop. Beberapa wanita muda berpakaian maid berdesakan di balik dinding, penasaran dengan fenomena tidak biasa tersebut.

"Kau tentu tahu bagaimana cara menjadi seorang Akashi, Sei."

"Tentu, Otou-sama." Akashi muda masih fokus pada layar monitor.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Sempurna."

Kepala keluarga Akashi meneguk kafein. Ia membalik halaman koran dengan laga penuh wibawa. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan ingat dengan hal ini," Seijuurou menghentikan jemarinya yang tengah menari di atas keyboard, tanda ia mendengarkan lebih serius. "Jika kau tidak menemukan kekasihmu hingga umurmu genap 18, aku akan menjodohkanmu, Sei. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Seijuurou melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dalam hati ia berdecak kesal. _"Oh, Kami-sama. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan cinta."_

. . .

Rasanya baru saja tadi Akashi pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Namun batang hidungnya sudah tak tampak ketika ia membuka pintu. Akashi berjalan terlalu cepat hingga melupakan sebuah gunting yang kini ada di genggaman Midorima.

Pemuda hijau itu menaiki tangga di belokan koridor. Tangga menuju atap, tempat yang Akashi tuju. Ia mengeryit ketika mendapati 3 orang pemuda warna-warni tengah bergerumut di celah pintu masuk atap.

"Ehem."

Orang yang berada paling bawah, Kise Ryouta, berseru tertahan. "Are, Midorimacchi?"

Sontak Aomine dan Murasakibata menoleh. "Mido-chin~ Apa yang kau lakukan disini~?"

"Gunting milik Akashi, nanodayo." Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Tangannya menjulur, memperlihatkan sebuah gunting kecil berwarna merah. "Bukannya aku peduli, nanodayo. Tetapi sisi iblisnya bertambah ganas ketika ia kehilangan benda ini."

"Hm, hm." Aomine mengangguk. Menjadi bulan-bulanan pemuda itu membuatnya mengerti seganas apa sisi iblis Akashi. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan? Minggir, nanodayo!"

"He~ Kau tidak bisa lewat, Mido-chin~" Murasakibara menatap dengan tatapan malas seperti biasa. "Ada sesuatu yang menarik. Lebih baik Mido-chin juga menontonnya."

"Kemari, Midorimacchi!" Kise menarik Midorima mendekat. Meskipun agak risih ia tetap menatap ke celah pintu. Akashi berdiri di tengah atap, dengan Kuroko beberapa meter di depannya.

. . .

Perkataan ayahnya terkadang masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Bahkan saat ini pun, ketika ia berdiri di hadapan Kuroko yang anehnya berwajah kemerahan, suara baritone ayahnya masih menggema dalam kepalanya. Dijodohkan, eh?

"A-Aku sungguh harus mengatakannya."

"Katakan saja." Akashi mengerutkan dahi. Sosok di hadapannya ini tengah gugup, dan ia berpikir itu hal yang manis.

"Sudah lama ini aku memperhatikan Akashi-kun. D-Dan aku.. kurasa aku menyukaimu."

Heterochrome membola. Tubuhnya bertranformasi menjadi patung seketika. "Apa, huh?"

"Kubilang aku menyukaimu." Kurang asem memang. Akashi muda itu meminta pengulangan terhadap hal yang memalukan.

"Apa kau bercanda? Ini bukan Amerika!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan Amerika?"

"Aku tidak akan terkejut jika aku tinggal di sana, bodoh. Oh God, ini Jepang.."

"Dengar ini, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menarik nafas panjang. Ia berharap masalah ini cepat selesai. "Aku tak perlu jawaban apa pun. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini padamu!" Dan pemuda manis itu berlari. Jangan bayangkan seorang wanita yang tengah diputuskan pacarnya kemudian berlari alay dengan efek slow motion, karena faktanya Kuroko berlari bagaikan runner. Wajahnya terasa panas.

Sementara Akashi masih diam mematung di bawah teriknya matahari. Ia berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Kemudian duduk menekuk lutut ala gadis yang sedang dilanda kegalauan. Ia mendecih. "Kamfret!"

. . .

"_Jadi begitu." _Midorima membatin. Ia sempat mendengar kata aneh yang diucapkan oleh Akashi. Entah bagaimana dengan 3 orang bodoh yang ikut mengintip bersamanya, karena mereka sibuk menahan tawa.

"Sst, Midorimacchi. Ayo turun-ssu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian mainkan, nanodayo?"

"ToD-ssu."

Oh, harusnya Midorima sudah menduganya. "Duluan saja. Aku mau memberikan gunting ini."

Kise mengangguk. Ia menyusul Aomine dan Murasakibara yang tengah tertawa di bawah tangga.

Kuroko membuka pintu, mendapati Midorima yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kedua orang itu mematung sejenak. "Yo, Midorima-kun."

"Yo."

"Bukankah aktingku bagus? Aku harap kau menjelaskannya pada Akashi-kun. Meskipun sebenarnya sisi diriku yang lain tidak menginginkannya." Kuroko menuruni tangga. Midorima membuka pintu setelah Kuroko menghilang di belokan.

"Oh, kau, Shintarou."

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu OOC, nanodayo." Akashi mendelik tajam. Tetapannya bak harimau kelaparan. Saat ini ia tak ingin membahas topik konyol, namun sepertinya Midorima membandel. "Saat seorang laki-laki menyatakan cinta padamu bukan, nanodayo? Apa kau mengidap gay phobia atau sejenisnya?"

"Jangan bercanda, Shintarou!" Akashi membentak secara tiba-tiba. Ia menggeram tertahan, lalu menghela nafas pasrah. Wajah sendunya bak pangeran yang kehilangan putrinya—menurut para gadis. Namun di mata Midorima, hal itu malah menjijikan.

"Kau tahu, Shintarou? Banyak orang menjadi OOC saat sedang jatuh cinta."

Manik hijau lumut membulat di balik kacamata. Akashi sukses membuatnya terkejut.

. . .

"Hahaha.. Aku masih ingat dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu." Aomine tertawa sekeras mungkin. Kise menyusulnya. Suasana saat istirahat itu bising oleh tawa bodoh mereka.

"Apa itu.. kamper?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Nyahahaha~"

"Sudahlah Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Itu sudah 3 hari yang lalu."

"Dan semenjak itu Akashi tidak masuk sekolah, nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli, aku hanya bingung kemana dia pergi."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. Ekspersinya kemelut, sebuah perubahan yang jarang terjadi. "Aku khawatir."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mengunjungi rumahnya saja-ssu? Mungkin saja dia sakit—meskipun aku meragukannya-ssu."

"Uhm, tapi-" Kuroko merogoh ponsel yang menginstrupsi ucapannya. Wajahnya menatap tanpa ekspresi. Semenit kemudian pemuda itu sudah memasukkan kembali benda persegi tersebut ke dalam sakunya. "Kurasa tidak perlu."

. . .

"Nah, sekarang Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise girang. Oh sungguh, sudah lama ia menunggu saat ujung pensil Murakibara menunjuk pada pemuda manis berwajah polos. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth saja, Tetsu." Aomine berujar malas ketika mendapati bayangannya tengah berpikir. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah kelopak mata yang menutup.

"Aku ingin mendengar Kuro-chin berteriak. Bisakah kau memilih dare?"

Kise dan Aomine sweatdrop. Pemuda yang sudah bodoh ini sebenarnya sebodoh apa? "Errr, kau tidak boleh mengatakan keinginanmu sekarang, Muracchi."

"Heee~"

Hal yang paling tidak bisa dilakukan sang bluenette adalah berteriak. Bahkan membayangkan ia berteriak pun Kuroko tidak bisa. Pemuda itu terlalu menyayangi pita suaranya. "Kalau begitu aku pilih truth."

Murasakibara kecewa, tetapi mata Kise berbinar-binar. Ia menjentikan jarinya, mendekati Kuroko dengan wajah sumringah. "Aku sudah lama ingin mengetahui ini-ssu. Siapa yang Kurokocchi sukai saat ini? Aku menolak kata 'tidak ada'."

Wajah Aomine dan Murasakibara mengeras. Seolah direcharge, mereka menatap penuh minat. Ruang kelas masih gaduh, namun atmosfer di antara mereka begitu senyap dan tegang. Si wajah innocent menghela nafas. ia menolehkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan ketiga makhluk itu. Meskipun ia masih bisa mempertahankan poker face-nya, ia tidak bisa menahan semburat merah tipis di kulit pucatnya.

"Aku suka Akashi-kun."

. . .

Akashi masih mengingatnya, perkataan Kise beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika ia memutuskan pacarnya. "Aku tidak mencintainya, sungguh!" Ucapnya saat itu. "Aku ingin menjadi laki-laki yang baik. Aku insaf." Saat itu, Akashi menahan tawa sebisanya. Apa katanya? Insaf?

"Orang bilang, cinta itu adalah ketika kau ditinggal barang sebentar saja, kau akan merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam. Sekarang aku tidak peduli, biarkan aku melajang." Kise meneruskan curhatannya yang entah kepada siapa itu. Dari sana Akashi menangkap sebuah poin penting, cara untuk membuktikan cinta.

Ia menghela nafas dan memakai jaketnya. Pemuda itu menyusuri jalan. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Di pertigaan, ia belok kiri, setelah beberapa meter, hanya padang rumput yang agak luas yang ia dapat. Di sana berdiri sesosok tubuh mungil, memunggungi sembari menggenggam ponselnya erat.

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun!" Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya menoleh. Bluenette itu kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Lama? Baru saja tiga hari kita tak bertemu. Merindukanku, eh?"

"Entahlah." Kakinya mengikuti langkah Akashi yang berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon. Sang crimson menepuk tanah datar di sebelahnya, ia hanya mengangguk. "Tetapi kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Akashi-kun. Tiga hari tanpa kabar, meskipun itu seseorang sepertimu, rasa penasaran tetap akan timbul."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'seseorang sepertimu'?" Kuroko memilih diam. Akashi kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau tahu kenapa kau kupanggil kemari?"

"Tidak."

"Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Ini menyangkut kejadian di atap silam."

Wajah Kuroko mengeras. Oh, ia baru saja melupakan kejadian memalukan tersebut, dan Akashi sudah mengungkitnya kembali? "Itu-"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Tidak, tapi mencintaimu."

DOR!

"A-Apa—"

"Tiga hari yang lalu ketika aku pulang, Otou-sama menyerahkanku setumpuk tugas. Itu pekerjaan kantornya. Menjadi seorang direktur memang sulit, terlebih ketika sekretarisnya mengambil cuti. Kemudian aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu. dan tugas tersebut baru selesai hari ini."

"Ah, jadi be-"

"Aku belum selesai bicara." Kuroko mencicit, meminta maaf saat mendengar suara pemuda itu seperti ditekan. Mungkin menahan emosi. "Ryouta tidak mengatakannya langsung, tapi aku menyadarinya dan lekas membuktikannya. Teori itu benar."

"Teori apa?"

"Teori yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan sangat merindukan orang yang kau cintai barang 15 menit tidak bertemu sekali pun. Dan itu benar. selama tiga hari ini, hanya sosokmu yang memenuhi kepalaku, Tetsuya."

Bohong kalau Kuroko tidak terkejut. Bohong kalau jantungnya masih berdetak normal. Ia bahkan merasa aliran darahnya berpusat pada kedua pipinya kini. Ia benar-benar merasa senang. Tetapi tetap saja, ada yang harus ia luruskan.

"Tapi Akashi-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu di atap, itu hanya sebuah dare konyol. Midorima-kun tidak memberitahumu?"

JDERRR!

Petir di siang bolong. Tanah yang membelah secara tiba-tiba. Dunia Akashi bernuansa kelam. Dirinya berdiri dengan wajah memucat. "Kamfret!"

Saat sosok hijau berkacamata dengan sifat tsunderenya yang terlalu akut melintas di kepalanya, rasanya Akashi ingin hilang ingatan saja. Ia akan memberi hadiah pada Midorima terlebih dahulu. 'Hujatan 1000 gunting~!' Akashi menamai hadiahnya sembari tertawa yandere.

"Ta-Tapi Akashi-kun.."

Suara halus membuyarkan fantasi Akashi mengenai penyiksaan terhadap Midorima. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati iris sky blue yang bergetar. Si wajah manis berusaha mengumpulkan tekadnya—itu yang ia tahu.

"Sebenarnya mereka memberikan dare seperti itu karena tahu kalau aku menyukaimu."

Heterochromenya membola. Pandangannya tak lepas dari vanilla shake lover yang tengah blushing. Ini April Mop? Oh, tolong tampar ia sekarang.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Setelah kau menghancurknan diriku dengan 'ini sebuah dare', lalu sekarang kau membuatku melambung lagi? Kau menjungkir-balikkan semuanya, Tetsuya. Hanya dengan wajah datarmu!"

"Aku minta maaf.. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko Tetsuya menghela nafas. Okaa-san, Otou-san, setelah ini nasib anakmu akan ditentukan. "Kali ini aku mengatakannya dari hati. Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Aku harap kau tak menyinggung masalah Amerika maupun Jepang."

Akashi masih terkejut, namun ia hanya menyeringai. Bodoh kalau ia OOC di saat seperti ini. "So, Tetsuya. Would you be mine?"

"Um, of course."

Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum Kuroko menutup matanya. Kedua bibir itu bertaut hangat. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut di bawah pohon apel.

. . .

Midorima menatap sosok kapten mungilnya yang tengah mengatur buah shogi pada tempatnya. Ia membuka mulut, kemudian menutupnya lagi. begitu berulang-ulang, hingga ia mengakhiri dengan satu anggukan kecil.

"Akashi, nanodayo."

"Hm?"

"Apa itu kamfret?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Itu hanya sebuah tren di salah satu negara ASEAN. Mereka mengganti huruf 'p' dengan 'f' atau 'v'."

"Negara mana, nanodayo?"

"Lupakan saja, Shinratou. Tidak perlu kau memikirkan kalimat itu, biar varokah."

Midorima mengeryitkan keningnya. Sebenarnya Akashi ini bergaul dengan siapa?

* * *

><p><strong>Owari~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kegajean macam apa ini~! ('o')/ *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Ini cuma ide selintas, sayang kalau dibuang. Tapi setelah jadi, ternyata ff ini sangat gaje Sempat ragu buat publish, tapi sayang juga kalau cuma bersarang di folder.

Okelah, karena saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, saya akhiri saja dengan kalimat: Mind to review minnaaaaaaaaaa?

Sign,

Fune Charlotte


End file.
